Medical practice has increasingly relied upon control systems, monitors and other automated accessory devices in providing patient care in the hospital environment and clinical environment. In minimizing equipment costs, many of the devices are portable and are moved from site to site in the hospital and clinic as needed. Mounting elements such as vertical poles are often provided as permanent structures where portable devices will be needed. This invention is an improved clamping system which is suitable for releasably mounting medical accessories on such elongated mounting members.